Davis The Dragon Huntsman
by TheBlazingWolf1
Summary: Davis is about to go on the a new adventure. He was sent to remnant after he almost died and has started a new life.


I don't own RWBY or Digimon

Leaving Earth... Hello Remnant

Davis was not in a good mood he was again alone without his "friends". He could not even stop the sarcasm in his own head. He knew about their little bash davis club. He was in the digital world with Veemon and trying to forget and relax while looking off the beautful forest in front of him.

He was so deep in thought he miss the person sneaking up on him. Veemon turned his head and saw something move. He was about to warn davis when they were both pushed of the cliff the were on.

On the way down davis turned his head and saw something that made his heart drop Kari and TK on the cliff wearing evil smiles. As he fell he knew this was the end so he just held Veemon and look to there end coming closer.

Just when they were about to hit the ground a portal opened up and the world went dark.

When he woke up he was confused about where he was and saw a forest. He remembered what had happened. He then in a panic looked around for veemon ,the only person to ever truly care about him, he started running around looking for him when he reached a lake and took a look at his reflection. He now had blue horns on his forehead and nose. He then felt his back hurt and took off his shirt and screamed as two reptilian wing popped out of his back. He was scared and confused and just wanted to sleep so he past out right by the lake not knowing the trouble in the future.

Somewhere near by

A Man watch over davis as he knew their was something specal abot this kid. He saw the whole ordeal about the portal in the sky and how this boy fell out of it. He saw the blood come out of his back as the wings popped out he came over to the knocked out boy as he was about to reach him a grimm came out of the lake no sea dragon but a shark like grimm an C class grimm SnapJaw was the name give how they attack by a steel tight jaw and sharp teeth. The diffrence between this grimm and a regular one is sometime grimm evolve or mutate so this one had clawed arms and legs. The mystery man pulled out a weapon looking similar to a kukri. He then took of to save the kid before he could die and the blood on his hands. His kukri shifted mid run towards the grimm to a semi-auto shotgun.

The mystery man shot the grimm before it could reach him and it caused the grimm to be knocked back a few yards from the davis. That may have saved davis but it attracted more grimm ao he had to end this quickly. as he was fight the grimm his prime target got davis in its claws and sliced up him arm before it could snap at him a its head was sliced off.

The man saw all the blood and decided then and there he need aura to help with these wounds.

 _'For it is by defiance that we are remembered. Though it may be honorable to accept fate as it is, we remember that man who raged against the dying of the light, infinite in spirit and unbound by fear. I release your soul, and by my hands, support thee.'_

He then Carried davis away.

 _Davis mind_

Davis sat on a rock and look upon his mindscape where he saw wolves fighting one of the color of snow and the other the color of the darkest black. He knew about the old Native american tale about the war between light and dark in all of us but he knew the was something more so he moved past the the white and dark wolves. He came in to a bigger clearing and saw what he seeked a wolf of gray this was what he guess while he thought about it both side had some points so the is where they combine to the middle ground and he look at the wolf intently as it was what he had always belived in some people no matter did not derserve a second chance and some can be redeemed in there darkest pit. He then feed the gray wolf as he knew it was him in some form. His form was soon covered in a light gray glow. He felt at peace for the first time in his life.

The next day

Davis woke up and felt slight pain in his arm. He looked around and saw a room bare but a bed and desk. He was soon greeted by the door opening to a man with Silver hair and Green eyes looking at him.

He was about mid 30 to early 40s. He did not know this man so his guard went up. As he did this the man laugh at him.

"Your in no shape to fight lad" said the man.

"Who are you" Davis asked

"Me I am ... Raito Doragon... who are you" Ask Raito.

"Davis... Just Davis" Davis said in a netural tone.

"No last name Davis?" asked Raito

"Family doesn't care about me" said Davis as he looked down to the floor.

"Well lets change that" Raito said. As he looked at davis and saw a young him and knew he would go far if he accepted help.

"What" asked Davis.

"I'll have you back you have mine"said Raito

"Fine. Where are we anyway." asked Davis

"We are in Vacuo." Said Raito.

"Where is that?" Davis asked confused

"On remnant." said Raito with a deadpan look.

'I guess i am not on earth anymore' Davis thought

The Journey of a thouands miles starts with on step.

end chapter 1

New story hope you like it


End file.
